Despedida
by luthien snape slytherin
Summary: El amor hasta el final...solo un mortifago puede tener tanta pasion encerrada en su corazon combinada con el dolor de la soledad... S.S.


Disclaimer: los personajes de narciza, draco, lucius, Severus Snape, Remus lupin y Bellatrix, asi como lord voldemort y albus dumbledore ooobviamente son de madam Rowling... Catrina es de creacion de mi querida amiga Carla (gracias por crearla) Luthien Yavetil...es mi niña, mi creacion y mi musa que me lleva junto a severus cada que lo necesito... espero que les guste

Eres una ilusion, un hermoso recuerdo, la suavidad de tu piel, tu cabello largo y sedoso, tus labios, delicados trazando lineas imaginarias en mi cuerpo... y ahora?... la soledad me abruma, las responsabilidades me engullen y una sola orden me sepulta, tu sabes que ese no soy yo.

recuerdo los viejos tiempos...los recuerdas tu, de la mano, ocultandonos de ojos curiosos, dando rienda suelta a nuestro amor...cursilerias, romance, que mas da, eramos felices tu acurrucando tu calor en mi...yo cubriendote de besos, de abrazos y caricias interminables y de vuelta al mundo real con nuestras frias mascaras manchadas de sangre, nuestras manos prestas a acariciarnos sucias de vidas inocentes... no mereciamos ser tan felices

esa noche... la primera vez que estuvimos juntos... aun la tengo en la memoria... trabajando hasta tarde en una tarea, en la sala comun solitaria solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea, nevaba fuera y el frio se colaba por las ventanas, terminamos y la pocion estaba completa

-tendremos cien puntos para nosotros- hablaste por fin despues de horas y tu voz sono como musica para mis oidos, solo pude mirarte a los ojos y sonreirte -que haces?- la sonrisa fue devuelta y tu rostro brillo alegre -tu nunca sonries- me miraste interrogante -aunque lo haces muy bien- tus labios como suaves petalos de rosa me regalaron una sonrisa sincera, quiza la unica que me han dado en mi vida, tome tu mano y te hice la pregunta -si- saltaste de inmediato y una carcajada salio de mi garganta -bueno no- te cohibiste pero cuando te abrace y te dije cuanto te queria, cuanto sentia por ti entendiste mi risa...por primera vez tenia a quien amar , con quien reir sin pena ni temor de ser criticado...nos besamos...nos escapamos... teniamos dieciseis años... un par de niños aun pero conocimos lo que era amar a alguien, entregar el alma con cada caricia, en cada suspiro...no fuiste mi primer chica, mas fuiste la ultima...despues de ti no pude amar a nadie mas...sabia que yo era el primero en tu vida, en tu intimidad y eso me hizo responsable, responsable de cuidarte, de atenderte, de hacerte mia cada que el control se perdiera y ser tuyo cada vez que me lo pidieras con tu dulce mirada.

asi fue por todo el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando, la graduacion fue lo mejor...me alejaba de mi nemesis, de mis errores, de mis malas decisiones y te seguia y tu me seguias, lucias hermosa con tu tunica y tu birrete, el baile no fue nada en comparacion con esa noche, nuestros cuerpos ya conocidos bailaron unidos, en intimo encuentro privado...solos tu y yo para siempre

despues cuando nos casamos me dejaste boquiabierto tu vestido era lo mas hermoso que enmarcaba a mi ya hermoso angel guardian... mi angel asesino que igual me daba todo su amor en la intimidad como su apoyo y proteccion en mis misiones...derramaste mas sangre por protegerme que por obligacion o placer... te olvidaste de tu antiguo placer de matar por dar lugar al placer de amarnos, de entregarnos.

que fue lo que paso?... no lo se...fui un traidor y aun asi seguiste a mi lado, amandome y dando el regalo mas maravilloso que un hombre puede recibir de su pareja...un hijo...pero la alegria me duro poco...te atraparon y me castigaron destruyendo a mi angel, arrancandole sus alas, quemando su piel, convirtiendola en pasto para gusanos

ahora me persiguen a mi angel mio y fue por cumplir una orden mas...sin ti me quede sin guia y me volvi titere de las circunstancias... por albert no te preocupes, esta seguro y a buen resguardo con unos buenos amigos...yo tengo que irme,huir señalado como un asesino, pero tu sabes que no es asi, que cumpli una maldita orden mas...demonios me haces tanta falta! -

un susurro desgarro la garganta del hombre que charlaba con una cripta custodiada por un par de angeles con las alas abiertas, el hombre vestia totalmente de negro y la lluvia lo habia empapado, de su largo cabello negro escurrian gotas de agua helada, titiritaba mas no soltaba el fuerte abrazo que lo unia a la fria lapida, con un suave beso se despidio dejando un narcizo blanco

_**"LUTHIEN SNAPE" mas que una esposa, mas que una amante, mas que una madre...mi vida entera...severus snape**_

y las sombras ocultaron el camino incierto que el antiguo profesor recorria solo.

Un fuerte relampago despidio al empapado hombre de la cripta familiar de los Snape... los dos angeles custodios "Eileen" y "luthien", mudos y unicos testigos del dolor que embargaba al ex-profesor se cimbraron por el retumbe de un segundo relampago, gotas de lluvia escurrian por los marmoleos rostros, uno, el de la madre, el segundo de la mujer, quien lo hubiese visto en ese momento juraba que estaban llorando.

Severus se aparecio en la sede de la orden oscura, frio, impasible y rigido como siempre...Draco lo alcanzo a medio pasillo

-severus?...que te pasa?- jalo la manga de la negra y empapada tunica

-deja- el hombre arrebato el brazo safandose de la mano adolecente, del chico que por enesima vez salvaba, de tantos chicos que el salvo dejando en entredicho su fidelidad a la orden del fenix... a la orden oscura... no era mas que un traidor...para todos... hasta para albert

flashback

-pero estas loco?- catrina tomaba en brazos a su ahijado, no tendria mas de un año y medio -pero...pasa...esta a punto de llover y...- severus nego con la cabeza, adelantandole un enorme baul portado por dos elfos

-puedes quedarte con ellos?- suplico mas que sugirio -no tendran a donde ir despues de...- la voz se le ahogo...un crack en la sala lo alerto -tengo que irme cath...ya te enteraras!-

-cathy...cathy- la voz acongojada de remus se dejo oir desde la sala caminando hacia la puerta -con quien hablas linda?...se..ve..rus?- pasmado se quedo frio frente a su nemesis, catrina los veia alternadamente

-que pasa cariño?- cath no entendia, ambos hombres en posicion de duelo, algo mas que rencillas estudiantiles

-maldito asesino...mas vale que te entregues- ordeno remus, escuchandose un tanto extraña la orden viniendo de alguien tan pacifista

-ni lo sueñes lupin- contesto snape

-alto los dos! asesino? aque te refieres? remus...severus?- angustiada veia a ambos hombres

-esta sabandija rastrera...acaba de asesinar a albus!- remus no podia ocultar el dolor en su voz y el odio hacia severus

-queee!- catrhina se cubrio la boca y abrazo con mas fuerza a albert -por...por eso lo trajiste?...vas a huir?-

-olvidalo catrina, es mucho para ti...no quiero que este hibrido le haga algo a mi hijo- amago severus con tomar a su pequeño heredero

-remus por piedad espera- cath se interpuso entre su esposo y su amigo -severus esta aqui para dejarme a albert- sollozo mientras acariciaba los suaves rizos negriazules del bebe

-claro...le estorba para huir!- remus no bajaba la guardia

-no! tu sabes que no huyo!- reclamo severus -lo...protejo...no se que vaya a ser de mi...despues de esta noche- bajo la varita...cansado, harto de ser el maldito del cuento -quiza sea buena idea que me entregues al ministerio- arrojo su varita al suelo -pero cath por favor...no desampares a mi hijo...por favor- sus negros ojos suplicantes miraban a cath, remus bajo la varita

-es...por tu hijo- susurro al fin -por que lo hiciste severus...por que?-

-fue una orden...y un compromiso- contesto snape mientras cath lo tomaba del brazo y se dejaba guiar docilmente hacia la enorme sala

-se mas explicito- invito remus a su interlocutor a ser mas claro

-no puedo...eso es lo peor... se que a partir de hoy todo el maldito mundo me odiara, que desearan la peor de las muertes para mi... sin saber...sin estar enterados!- se dejo caer pesadamente a un sofa cubriendose el rostro con las manos

-fue...orden ... de voldemort?- susurro cath con un nudo en la garganta pensando en el anciano profesor

-fue orden del señor tenebroso...para otra persona, yo...me comprometi a ...que se cumpliera la orden...ese fue el compromiso- mas sereno tragaba saliva para evitar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta

-si por voldemort fue...compromiso...quieres decir que la orden...la dio?- remus dudaba, era algo increible

-nunca te diste cuenta?- el dolor reflejado en la mirada de severus termino por hablandar a remus..albert gorgeo en brazos de su madrina quien lo abrazo mas fuerte a punto de llorar

-a donde iras?- pregunto remus impactado por lo que acababa de entender, su enemigo... a final de cuentas era la pieza mas importante del juego... del juego entre tom riddle, albus dumbledor y un niño de 16 años que en ese momento maldecia hasta enronquecer a su profesor de pociones

-no lo se...no se si llegue a mas alla de esta noche- severus intento sonreir -por eso les traje a albert, te quiere mucho cathy...por favor...no le hablen de mi... ni de su madre...sean sus padres por favor...-

-olvidalo severus!- cath estaba indignada - ahora mas que nunca es cuando debera estar orgulloso de sus padres, ella dio la vida por ustedes...tu...por el mundo magico...- no sabia si le dolia mas la muerte de albus o la despedida del pelinegro

-como gustes entonces caty- severus se levanto lentamente, como si el peso de todo el universo cayera sobre sus hombros, miro tristemente a remus -si quieres entregarme...es ahora...o nunca, la proxima que nos veamos seremos enemigos-

-entonces sera para la proxima- contesto remus

-que haras?- cath pregunto con la cara bañada en llanto

-voy a despedirme de luth- sonrio como si fuera una cita amorosa en un cafe -de ahi...no se...quiza vaya a la orden oscura... no se si tom me mate por el compromiso...o ya sepa que fue una orden...-se alzo de hombros- no lo se- sonrio y tomo la suave manita de su hijo que dormia- ya no vere tus ojitos...ni sentire tu piel...te voy a extrañar albert- y dio un suave beso en la calida manita de su niño, y presintiendo que no podria dejarlo si seguia ahi, giro y con largos pasos atraveso la puerta de salida

-rems, no puedes evitar que lo maten?- pregunto cath a su esposo

-lo siento caty...esto esta mas alla del entendimiento de la mayoria... apenas lo estoy entendiendo yo- suspiro el licantropo y miro dulcemente a su hijo adoptivo -sera mejor que lo lleves a dormir a nuestra habitacion, yo tengo que salir- y siguiendo el camino de severus dejo a cath sola con su bebe.

fin flash back

severus se tumbo en el camastro que de hoy en adelante ocuparia, la habitacion era pequeña, fria y humeda mas no se cambio, se acosto con la ropa y el pelo mojado, sintiendo leves escalofrios y se durmio.

soño que estaba en howgarts, que el sol brillaba y que a su lado dormia su esposa... una calida mano recorrio la palida mejilla del profesor y un dulce beso lo desperto... encontrandose de frente con bellatrix

-tienes fiebre- susurro ella lista para atenderlo, mas recibio un fuerte empujon que la tiro al suelo

-dejame-

-dejarte?... ahora por quien?...por un cadaver?- no pudo continuar con su sarcasmo, un fuerte puñetazo de severus le partio los labios y sangraba profusamente, bellatrix solto un -maldito seas- y salio

-maldito ya estoy- murmuro el hombre, saco su maletin de pociones y comenzo mesclarlas, al terminar un bebedizo sin color reposaba en un vaso que tomo lentamente...saboreandolo, se acosto y volvio a soñar

-hola divina- se encontraba de pie... ante el arco del velo en el ministerio

-hola- la voz de luthien se escucho del otro lado -que haces aqui?-

-quiero verte- susurro el hombre, el corazon le latia a mil por hora de emocion

-sabes que es imposible- contesto ella y un ligero movimiento en el velo marco una mano femenina acariciando desde el otro lado, severus junto su mano con la fantasmal silueta

-no...no lo es... he arreglado todo...todo estara bien a partir de ahora-

-bien? para quienes?-

-para ti...para albert...para ...mi-

-donde esta el pequeño?-

-con cathy-

-buena eleccion- el velo comenzo a correrse mas no se veia nada

-puedo?- severus adelanto un paso

-tu eliges- la fantasmal figura de su esposa lo esperaba del otro lado, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, severus dio un paso, luego otro...atraveso el velo...

-severus! severus!- narciza lo sacudia con fuerza -despierta!-

-aun respira...- lucius urgaba el maletin de pociones

-...no lucius...ya no- susurro narciza hincandose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, acariciando su mano -ya se fue...con ella- safo de la mano de snape una fotografia donde dos chicos de pelo negro jugaban y reian ... algo escrito detras de la foto...luthien y severus... verano del 79


End file.
